


The Warrior Woman

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, the road warrior - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fanart for the Road Warrior, or Mad Max 2.</p><p>The Warrior Woman, before Furiosa and The Wives, she was also a pretty badass female character in the wasteland.</p><p>Also love the post apocalyptic clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Mad Max belongs to George Miller.

[](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/MagischeZwam/media/Warrior%20Woman_zpse2dpyzpp.jpg.html)


End file.
